The present invention relates to the field concerning the coatings which can be applied externally and/or internally to building works and it refers to a removable coating device or better to a removable cladding system and particularly suitable to cover walls and inner and outer ceiling of buildings and building works in general, for example made of reinforced concrete, prefabricated elements, bricks, varied building materials or works comprising or consisting of metal structures, of wooden beam and of other materials. For example the device can be directly fixed to a ceiling to clad it or it can be fixed to a metal structure to realize a false ceiling.
Coatings for outer walls constituted by panels, metal slabs or staves, generally made of aluminium sheet, fixed in an horizontal way to the wall by means of connections fixed to the wall and each engaged to the horizontal edges of two panels or adjacent sheets or to an upper or lower edge respectively of the upper and lower panel are known.
A disadvantage of such known coatings consists in the fact that the release of a panel, for example because of a necessary replacement owning to a damage or to access to the wall or to elements fixed to this latter, needs the disassembly of all of the upper or lower panels to the one to remove.
Another disadvantage of some of such coatings consists in the fact that they are difficult to apply and they need a lot of time of an appropriately trained staff.